The invention relates generally to foot protectors and in particular to a foot protector for use in playing soccer on sand. Beach soccer has become an increasingly popular sport for both recreation and competition. When played in bare feet, a player's feet often become irritated due to the accumulation of sand on the ball which acts as an abrasive against the player's feet. Enclosed footwear (such as sneakers) has disadvantages such as accumulation of sand. In addition, enclosed footwear prevents the player from contacting the ball with the toes and thus reduces control. Accordingly, there is a perceived need in the art for a foot protector that provides foot protection but still allows flexibility and control.